


5 Times Derek Was A Jerk to Everyone + 1 Time He Was Nice

by brelovescats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, shy lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:A fic where person a is a total dick to everyone but person b. Like, that is the only person they are kind and gentle with.</p><p>ship (optional): Derek Hale/Stiles<br/>fandom (optional): Teen Wolf<br/>tags: Fluff and maybe smut <br/>warnings (if any):</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Derek Was A Jerk to Everyone + 1 Time He Was Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and decided to give it a go.

Derek watches as Lydia and Allison lay down on their stomachs. They are lying right in the doorway. How is anyone going to get into the living room now? Derek grumbles. He realizes that he has to go to the bathroom. He gets up and walks on top of them like they're a doormat. Lydia yells when Derek breaks her wrist when he steps on it. Allison glares at him. Derek makes his eyes bleed red and as his fangs slip out,he growls at her. She whimpers,similar to how a dog would. Derek laughs cruelly at that and storms into the bathroom.

"Derek?" His name is the first time he hears when he steps out of the bathroom. It's Scott.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derek raises an eyebrow at Scott's puppy eyes. He doesn't have time for such nonsense. He tries to get out of it. As an Alpha,sometimes he wonders why he chose teenagers to be a part of his pack instead of adults. This is one of those times where he regrets it strongly.

"You just did. Now go away." Derek shoves past Scott. Scott gives a whimper that sounds so sad that it makes Derek pause for a moment. He shakes his head though and he's fine again.

Scott and the girls can be sad. It doesn't matter. It's not like he cares about them. 

Thinking that doesn't stop Derek from feeling bad though. He knows that he has a short fuse,but breaking Lydia's wrist is a major set back. When Derek goes back to the doorway,Lydia is sobbing with her head in Allison's lap. When she sees Derek,she tries to get away.

Derek stares at her. "I'm sorry. I just have a short fuse. As you already know,Stiles is away. Stiles would usually help me calm down. Now that he isn't here,I have to learn how to do that by myself. I can heal it for you if you want me to. Let me see it." He extends his arm. Lydia looks at Derek and smiles. She lays her hand gently into his. Derek smiles back as her as his veins turn black. The pain is sharp,but if taking her pain makes Lydia like him again. He figures he can take it.


End file.
